Lucardio The Insane
Lucardio, the ancestor of Leon Luckferd, was a stain on the noble family due in no small part by Lucardio's apparent insanity. It is no wonder why the family would later bury all affiliation with this derranged individual. Lucardio was born to the Romikkan princess, Mara Titus, after she was kidnapped and raped by Sargoth Worshippers in hopes of producing the demon's devil spawn. Lucardio spent seven years of his life with the cultists until he was discovered outside of their hideout by passer-byes, they reported the odd youngman, who preached about Sargoth and how they should join him in his heroic quest, to the guards, after which, Lucardio and his mother were rescued. Due to being raised as a deity, and baring witness to many horrific acts, Lucardio developed a sociopathic cruelty unrivaled to any and would be an outcast among any society. Lucardio was a very witty child, and was cynical in the belief of Sargoth or any god for a matter of fact, Lucardio still enjoyed the thrills that the cultists had given him and the worship of his subjects. His mother was quite depressed and although she was still alive showed no signs of life what so ever. Lucardio was considered a stain on the Titus family and was quickly disowned by the time he was 13. Lucardio was taken in by many noble families over the years, but due to his cruel and insane personnality, he was often removed from the familes after performing some sort of horrific act. Once Lucardio Became 16, Lucardio met his father, Xaviar Lucious. Xaviar took a liking to Lucardio, possibly out of pitty, and decided to take him under his wing. Xaviar made the decision to move to Aldurias purely out of good intentions for his adopted son in hopes that he would find a better life away from Romikka... Away from the place where he was hated. Lucardio inheiritted the Lucious house at the age of 26, when his father had passed away due to the Great Plague, Lucardio, now with at least a small amount of power, would spread both his insanity and the house Lucious across Aldurias. Since Lucardio was just a minor noble coming from foreign lands, Lucardio had little to no political power at this point. However, one day when Lucardio was exploring the town, the town crier was chanting, he said, "Hear ye, hear ye! Lord Marak, first of his name, has requested minor nobles to come to the castle to join his court and council!" This interested Lucardio greaty, and soon enough, he became the master of coin to King Marak. This brought great prestige and influence to house Lucious and Lucardio quickly expanded his wealth and influence in the realm. It was during this time he began to take in young women into his service, they were called "The Children" but theirs is a story for another time. Lucardio made many allies most prestigious, of which was Lord Freeburg, Freeburg took a liking to Lucardio and was one of the only people, along with his friend and general of his army, John, to learn of Lucardio's, "eccentric" personality. When Lucardio was ready, he sent his plan into motion, he had convinced many of his fellow council members to join him, and those who did not simply disappeared. He had sent his most trusted "Child," Olivia to assassinate many of the religious figures in Aldurius, afterwhich, she was expected to intigrate "The Children" in powerful positions among the religions of Aldurius. While Olivia was a capable assassin, Lucardio knew she would not have the charm to keep those who would question the sudden uprising of women in the church on a tight leesh, so he sent Silvia, his second most trusted "Child," to be the main figurehead. Silvia was a shy girl, often only being assertive when absolutely necessary, however she would often cower behind Lucardio in meetings with Freeburg, Lucardio knew she would be able to handle the job, and if he was wrong, he could always frind a replacement. After most of the plan was complete, Lucardio confronted King Marak with his allies' armies surrounding the king's castle and the bodies of his guards and troops were strewn about the streets as the rebels, incited by Silvia against the "Tyrannical King", butchered them wherever they stood. And then it was just Lucardio and Marak, Marak sat on his throne, sword at his side, goblet in hand, with the corpses of rebel and bodyguard alike lying on the steps leading to him. "So," said Marak, "The Master of Coin has outsmarted me, ey? Well?!" Cried Marak, "Don't just stand there! Say something! Or did you just come here to mock me?" Lucardio, with his ever present sly grin, walked about the chamber, moving to the side in a parallel motion. "To be honest, I was just bored being a nobleman, but I think I shall rectify that when I hear your screams of pain put on display for all to see!" Marak jumped from his throne at that, with the force of his massive decadent belly and said, "Don't underestimate me, boy!" Spit spewed from his mouth, "You may be young, and you may best me, but ye won't be hearin' my screams." Marak lifted his sword, goblet spilling into the dirt of his castle's ruined architecture. "Well? Fight!" Lucardio's grin did smear across his face as he lifted a rapier to his right cheek and outstretched a crude dagger with his left, "You know, while I do enjoy the thrills of combat, I think I'll enjoy your daughter's company even more!" Marak set resilient in his place, grip on his sword tightened, and he thundered out towards Lucardio, trying to use his height and weight to his utmost advantage. Lucardio however, was waiting, and stepped quickly out of the way, readying a plunge with his rapier, Marak had to act fast, he shielded his vulnerable underbelly with his sword and kicked out with his stump-like leg pushing him out of harms way so he might prepare for the next assault. Lucardio did enjoy playing with his prey, and he felt even more satisfaction knowing that all his hard work was in preperation for this moment. "Hah! You look like a tub of wine, but atleast you have half a brain to avoid dying immediately! This might actually prove amusing." Marak grinned, true this would be his last, but he hadn't had a fight like this in some time. Both combatants began to circle eachother, waiting for a moment to strike an opening, and then Lucardio's face intensified as he lept straight for Marak's heart, Marak easily parried the plgune and was now on the offensive, they both trade hits for parries, lunges for blocks, until Marak pushed Lucardio back to the foot of his throne, Lucardio looked in a tight position, and that's when he tripped backwards over a corpse onto his elbows. Marak, though considering his foe's obvious opening a strange mistake, dismissed the blunder as simple desperation for Lucardio to get to the highground of the throne. Marak wasted no time in plunging his sword in Lucardio's shamefully exposed back, however, Lucardio spun, dagger at the ready, Marak realised the clever ploy too late and as he attempted to barrel out of harm's way, Lucardio slashed a deep wound in the King's robust side. Marak winced in pain and was forced to use his sword to support himself as he held his side. He knew then that this would be the end. Mustering all his courage and fortitude, Marak stood, his arms loosened, his grip tightened as he raised the sword in both hands, ready for the end, "Ye got me, now finish the job!" He cried, "Or are ye too much of a craven to do so?" Lucardio had his weapons at his side, clearly not impressed, he laughed in his own twisted way then sighed, "While I may be a snake, a madman, a murderer and a fool, I am no craven, and I keep true to my words," he smiled as he pointed his dagger at Marak, "Here I come!" He lunged at Marak with both weapons at a downard motion, Marak tried to make one last parry, but he felt a shooting pain in his thigh, a woman with straight, long black hair, had plunged a dagger in his leg, he dropped his right hand to it in pain and quickly realised his mistake, he forced one last slash and as he did Lucardio smacked his sword far out, then removed Marak's hand with the crude dagger. There he sat, fully exposed and truly defeated, Marak stared defiantly one last time to Lucardio, and all faded. Several hours later, Freeburg stood at the foot of King Marak's castle, he turned to John and said, "We've cleared out the castle garrison, did you find Lucardio?" John replied, "Last I saw 'im, he was heading into the throne room." Freeburg nodded to John and then they both, along with a group of soldiers, headed into castle, they reached the throne room. The doors swung open, and there sat Lucardio on the throne, his elbow resting between his right cheek and the arm of the throne, bodies surrounding him, blood splattered about his leather jerkin. And there sat Marak, crouched in a pool of his own blood, on the left side of the throne, his crown at lucardio's feet. Lucardio noted Freeburg's entry, then spoke, "Ah! Freeburg, my old friend... I have a gift for you..."